Kat's Craft
by Catrin Santiago
Summary: Kat wonders about the consequences of her actions in the past.


Author:Freya Ulfsdottir ****

Author:Freya Ulfsdottir

****

E-mail: [Freyaulfsdottir@yahoo.com][1]

****

Disclaimers: I don't own Sleepy Hollow (damn, cause that tree rocks!!) or the Characters.

****

Rating: PG-13 (don't know why, just wanted to play on the safe side!!!J )

Kat's Craft

Kat watched as the snow fell onto the busy streets of New York, mesmerised by the falling three-dimensional patterns falling from the sky. Beautiful, intricate patterns that fall away to nothing when trampled underfoot. Life was that way really. Just about a year ago, she herself had watched almost everything that she held dear fall victim to the cruel demonic Horseman, all because of her stepmother and her Craft. Kat had a Craft too, born of a rural Dutch-descended upbringing, a Craft which in industrial New York, seemed plain silly. Everything was so scientific here, even her darling Ichabod had become scientific again, as if forgetting all that he'd seen little over a year ago in Sleepy Hollow. She remembered the day he'd arrived in Sleepy Hollow, she'd kissed him while blindfolded. That's how it had started really, the feel of his velvety yet strong lips on her own…she'd fallen for him there and then, much to the disdain of her 'professional suitor' Brock. He had to measure everything, disbelieved the legends of the Horseman and went so courageously into the unknown. At first, he'd seemed cold and indifferent towards her, polite to the point of being distant, she'd wanted him so much. That's when she'd done it…made him love her. Using her innate talent and her little book of spells and charms, she'd turned the 'ice man' into her lover. Looking away from the window, she looked into her pocket, it was still there, the charm she'd made to make him love her. Two tiny wax figurines bound together with red ribbon and sealed with yet more wax. Fingering it in her hands, she wondered if he would still love her if she were to destroy it. Glancing nervously at the charm in her hand and the fire across the room, she swallowed. She didn't want to lose her Ichabod, but what if he only loved her because of that??? Outside, the sky was darkening and her husband would be home soon. Walking over to the fire, Kat stirred the flames with the poker, taking deep breaths. She had to know. Kneeling at the hearth, she closed her eyes and with a prayer on her lips, she cast her charm into the fire before rushing from the room and waiting for her husband downstairs.

She'd cried while lying in bed that night, the thought of losing him was just too much. He'd been very loving towards her and had kissed away her tears telling her that whatever it was, he'd always be there for her. They'd made love all night and for some reason, it had felt 'cleaner' than before, more pure. Morning had come and so had the moment of truth. Rushing into her upstairs sitting room, Kat knelt at the hearth, eagerly stirring the dead embers, shivering all the while. She stopped. There was something emblazoned into the hearth stone. Clearing the ashes from the stone, Kat was overjoyed to find the image of Ichabod and herself burnt into the hearthstone. 

'Kat?'

She turned to see her husband standing at the doorway, not realising the tears of joy in her eyes. He walked towards her, knelt beside her and brought his hand up to lightly brush her cheek.

'Kat? Are you ok….?'

His eyes fell upon the emblazoned image on the hearthstone, his eyes widening at the sight. Kat giggled, her laugh a welcome break from the tears of the past few days.

'I'm perfectly fine Ichabod'

'Wh-wha-what's that? Where are my instruments?'

Throwing her arms around her husband who couldn't stop being a scientist for just one second, she captured his lips in a kiss. Stopping for breath, she looked into her husband's dark eyes, a wicked grin firing her eyes.

'Ichabod darling, have we 'Christened' this room yet?'

Catching her meaning immediately, he laughed.

'Well my lady wife, it is a sin to be 'unbaptised isn't it?!'

Nodding, her breathing heavy with desire, she answered, her voice husky.

'And it is our duty to prevent sin!'

Lying down, he pulled her on top of him, her long hair cascading onto his face, eyes looking into his own. Long moments passed between them before the couple passionately kissed. In the background, unbeknownst to both of them the hearthstone began to glow faintly. A discovery to be made on another day.

****

The end

   [1]: mailto:Freyaulfsdottir@yahoo.com



End file.
